


Day 78 - Trouble shared... (1/2)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [78]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anarion is evil, Angst, BAMF!John, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Molly - Freeform, Slash, bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>She crouches down behind the slab, the shot still loud in her ears.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 78 - Trouble shared... (1/2)

 

She crouches down behind the slab, the shot still loud in her ears. Her teeth are chattering.

_‘Shock. I’m in shock.’_

She remembers that there were two other people in the room with her before and frantically turns around.

They are both sitting on the ground behind another slab, conversing in whispers. John is busy tying a bandage around his own arm. There is blood everywhere on his sleeve. He notices her looking and grins at her.

Then they get up and crouch over. John grabs one of her scalpels off the table next to the slab.

“Stay put. Both of you. If I see you following me, I will poke you in the eye, do you hear me, Sherlock?”

Sherlock grimaces.

“Watch him.” He looks at her. She nods.

He runs to the door, keeping his head low, and then vanishes into the corridor. A few minutes later another shot rings through the air.

“John.”

She grabs Sherlock’s arm before he can get up.

“He said to stay put.”

“But...”

“He knows what he’s doing. You are staying.”

Sherlock’s eyes widen slightly.

“You were afraid a minute ago.”

“I still am. But he gave me a task. That helps.”

“Doesn’t help me.”

“ _I will._ Give me your hand.”

Surprisingly, Sherlock does.

They sit there, holding hands, waiting with bated breath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [to be continued]
> 
> Today's prompt was 'fear'.  
> Also, as you might have noticed, it's a two-parter (is that the right word?). *evil grin*


End file.
